Subconsciously
by justcrushme
Summary: "Blocked your way? You have no way! There is only my way - and you crashed into it!" Malfoy shouted at her. "Uh, I'm going!" she shot back. She said to herself, "he's impossible!" As she walked away, he thought "she's impossible!"
1. The Incident

Subconsciously  
  
Note: it's been my style to put the thoughts of my characters in slashes (e.g. /I love this place/ Harry thought.) ..gets?  
Disclaimer: original content is mine; everything else is J.K.'s.. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 1: The Incident  
  
/Gotta get home now.. I have to finish reading this../  
  
The girl thought as she looked at the thick, black book she held. She was gliding really fast but her speed didn't satisfy her. She wanted to fly home, if that was possible. It was summer and she was in muggle territory. It was obviously not possible.  
  
/This whole magic thing is hard work.. I have to be both a muggle and a witch.. It is a good thing I'm good at being both../  
  
She looked up, smiling at the clear blue sky, thinking about her boyfriend.. then..  
  
CRASH!  
  
/I shouldn't have worn these disgusting blades.. stupid, stupid me!/  
  
"Get off me!" An irritated voice shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry. You ok? I didn't mean to.." The girl stopped in mid-sentence when she found out just who owned the irritated voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" /I didn't expect him here.. Malfoy was.. is../  
  
"Look, Granger.. I have this thing.. so mind your own business!"  
  
"I was, until you blocked my way!"  
  
"Blocked your way? You have no way! There is only my way - and you crashed into it!"  
  
"Uhh.. I'm going!" /He is impossible!/  
  
"Yah! You do that!" /She is impossible!/  
  
Hermione skated away fast. She didn't want to talk to him. /Malfoy is a stuck up, egotistical slimeball who has nothing better to do than to drain the happiness out of every human being on earth!/  
  
Malfoy started to walk away. /Granger.. everyone thinks she's oh so smart. Hah! She's just a big-headed know it all who has nothing better to do than to drain the happiness out of every human being on earth!/  
  
Then Malfoy suddenly remembered something, "Uhh.. Granger wait a minute!" He tried to catch up with her. She was fast in those blades.  
  
"What do you want?" She stared at him blankly. It was only then that she noticed that he was wearing muggle clothes. He was wearing all black, a complete contrast to his pale skin and blonde hair. He was fidgeting a silver chain that ran from his belt to his pocket. /His black jacket is a little bit too big for him, but it suits him. He actually looks half decent./  
  
Malfoy took off his shades. He surveyed Hermione. She was wearing a light pink halter with cream shorts. Black safety gear covered her elbows and knees. /She doesn't look that bad. She actually looks half decent./ He tucked his glasses in his pocket then hastily said, "I have to get this gift, see. It's for my mother. She likes collecting muggle stuff and all."  
  
"So, why should I care?"  
  
"Since, you're you know, uhh.. well-oriented with the sort of things women like and you know this place pretty well.."  
  
"Get to the point!" She clutched her black book impatiently.  
  
"Would you he.. hel.. help me find the perfect gift for my mum?" /This was such a stupid idea. Hello? Granger, Ms.smarty-pants hates me! This was not worth the embarrassment!/  
  
Hermione looked in his eyes. /Is he crazy? He hates me! Is he this dumb guy just asking favors from people he hates? What does he take me for?/ "Why should I help you?"  
  
"I don't know! Just help me." Malfoy was looking really nervous. He fixed his unscathed hair. "C'mon Granger. When you really really really need my help, I'd do it."  
  
She didn't know what to say. /Is this guy for real? He's umm.. begging?/ She wanted to say no, but somehow her mouth said "Fine."  
  
They entered the mall. Lots of people were shopping. Hermione suddenly looked at Malfoy. She realized what she just agreed to. Hermione stopped before they entered a bookstore. "Rule number one: stay at least two feet away from me. Rule number two: if you see anyone acquainted with you or me, hide. Rule number three: Get this over with quickly because I find the prospect of shopping with you totally unbearable!"  
  
"Whatever!" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Let's just go." Then he moved to stay three feet away from her.  
  
----------  
  
/Why the heck did I ask for her help?/ Malfoy stared at all the perfumes Hermione collected for him to smell. /This is just unworkable!/  
  
/He is so not cooperating! I cannot do everything by myself! This is for his mother! He should at least know what she'd like out of all these!/ She handed him another bottle of perfume.  
  
"Uhh.. that reeks!" Malfoy made a funny face. "Can we just try another thing?"  
  
"Uggh! We probably searched the entire mall already!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aha! You said probably! Which means we haven't definitely searched the entire mall!" Malfoy smirked. He was pleased with himself.  
  
"Do you have to hang on to my every word? You've been doing that for the past 2 hours!"  
  
"For your information, I've been doing that for 2 hours and 14 minutes." He laughed. A half-sinister, half-joyful laugh.  
  
"I give up!" Hermione said as Malfoy sniffed another bottle. He made a disgusted face. "Granger, are you gonna help or not?"  
  
"Shut up! You were the one who wanted me to come!" She pulled Malfoy from the chair and dragged him to the jewelry store. /This is the last place, if he doesn't find anything, I'm going!/  
  
Hermione stopped at the window of the store. She stared at the beautiful necklace on display. She was enchanted! It had a thin silver chain and its pendant had a brilliant sapphire. "It's perfect!" She whispered.  
  
Malfoy looked at Hermione, then at the necklace. /Hmph! Girls and their obsessions! Too bad her boyfriend couldn't afford it!/ "Well, c'mon! I see a thing that would do for my mum! Stop staring at that useless thing."  
  
Hermione wanted to tell him it wasn't useless. But she just let it pass. She remained quiet the whole time. When Malfoy finally picked something, he called Hermione: "Hey! How do these paper things work? I cannot understand the.." Hermione took the bill from Malfoy, paid for the ring and gave him the change. "Well, I hope your mom likes her gift," she said blankly.  
  
As she turned to leave, Draco said, "What do you people eat here?"  
  
----------  
  
Malfoy was not accustomed to what the muggles call 'fast food'. He spent his entire life surrounded by magic stuff, and 'for-the-rich' cuisine. "I guess this stuff will have to do."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Your dad never let you try fast-food?" Hermione was munching her own fries. /He's obviously enjoying it but he won't admit it!/  
  
"Father doesn't want me associating with people like these. I don't really see the harm in them. Sometimes he can be so stubborn."  
  
"Why are you here then?"  
  
"I told you, I have to buy a present for my mum."  
  
"Oh.. so your muggle-hating dad allowed to come here?"  
  
"Not exactly." He wanted to avoid the next question Hermione was going to ask. So he said, "Hmm.. Magic at its Darkest by Vera Fiddle. I read that book. What part are you in already?"  
  
"You read?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, mudblood!" Draco looked at Hermione. Her eyes became stern and angry. He took a quick bite from his burger and said, "I read when I want to and what I want to. And that book happens to be the guide of the dark wizards during you-know-who's time."  
  
Hermione was fuming. /He dares insult me after I help him?/ Hermione looked at her black book. Then she looked at him. "His name is Voldemort, if you please. Are you scared of mentioning his name or something? Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!"  
  
Hermione smirked when she saw Malfoy cringe at the mention of Voldemort's name. /He can call names but can't say the real name. How pathetic./  
  
"What are you doing with that thing anyway?" Malfoy asked, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.  
  
"It's my business, not yours." She replied in an uninterested tone.  
  
"Fine! Do what you like!" /You are probably a dark wizard plotting to murder me./  
  
----------  
  
Malfoy and Hermione bought ice cream on their way out of the mall. Malfoy was getting used to paying with muggle money. Both of them stopped when they reached the exit.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. He seemed contented with his chocolate cone. Draco grinned at her.  
  
"Well, I better get going now." Hermione said as she put her blades on.  
  
"It would be good if you didn't mention this to anyone." Draco told Hermione.  
  
"Why should I? I'm not stupid! No one would believe me! Hah! You and I, go shopping.. Perish the thought!" Hermione said, laughingly.  
  
"Yeah. I spent the afternoon with a mudblood. My father would blow up when he finds out." Draco said as he finished his cone.  
  
"Again with the mudblood! Could you just quit that?" Hermione asked irritably.  
  
"Uhh.. no." Draco said wincing.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going!" she said as she glided toward her home. /That wasn't so bad. He actually was more bearable than I expected./  
  
/She wasn't all that bad. I guess, she was far too patient with me./ He then shouted after her, "Granger! Don't look up! You might bump into someone good-looking!"   
  
Then she did something that surprised him. She turned around and smiled. Her eyes were in disbelief but her smile was genuine.  
  
He smiled back and waved. /Why did I just do that?/ Malfoy asked himself.  
  
/Why did I just do that?/ Hermione asked herself.  
  
  
I'll put chapter 2 up if my public wants it ;) review me! 


	2. Bound For Hogwarts

Note: thanks to all who reviewed me! love you! Here's the second, dedicated to you!  
  
Chapter 2: Bound For Hogwarts  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called out.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione rushed toward him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Harry! Glad to see you again! Had a nice summer?" Hermione asked as she hugged him.  
  
"It was great! Ron and I had loads of fun!" He smiled at Hermione.  
  
"You got the present I sent you?"  
  
"Yes. I love it! Believe me, Ron wasn't able to touch chocolates for a whole day!"  
  
"Glad it worked!" She laughed. She turned around then she saw, "Ron!"  
  
"Hermione!" He hugged her. She gave him a quick kiss too, but this time it was on the lips.  
  
"Ohh! I missed you!" She said as she looked at his contented eyes.  
  
"I missed you more!" He replied sweetly.  
  
"I missed you even more!" She said equally sweet.  
  
"That is it! I cannot take this any more! I'll be inside, covering my ears, before you guys get to the mushy-koochie-baby part." Harry giggled as he brought Hedwig in the train.  
  
----------  
  
"I am so excited! Our sixth year in Hogwarts! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Hermione was talking animatedly about all the things they should look forward to in school. "Oh! And in Herbology, we're going to study.."  
  
"Hermione, relax!" Ron said, half irritated, half enthusiastically. "We are going to s-c-h-o-o-l! Not some party! It'll be hard work, boring teachers and annoying students." He stared out the window. He saw nothing but green.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way about school. I happen to love it!" Hermione said, offended.  
  
"That's understandable, you're good at it!" Ron said.  
  
"Well maybe if you paid more attention to schoolwork than quidditch, you would have grades as high as mine!"  
  
"Let me remind you, Hermione, that I was the one who actually got great marks in an impossible class!" Ron shot back.  
  
"Divination is not a real class! It just teaches the student how to think creatively stupid!" Hermione was getting annoyed.  
  
"Then you're not creative!" Ron was also getting annoyed.  
  
"Ok! Eeenggggkkk! The match is over! The score is 0 -0! Weasley and Granger both loose and Harry wins!" Harry shouted over their argument. "You guys don't get tired of quarreling, huh?"  
  
Just when Ron was about to reply, Malfoy opened the door. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter, Weasley and Granger! Still wearing old robes, Weasley?" Malfoy looked pitifully at Ron.  
  
"Go soak your head Malfoy!" Harry said, his anger rising.  
  
"Oh! I am soo scared! The boy who lived is getting angry!" Malfoy smirked. Crabbe and Goyle, who were right behind him, snickered. "See you in class, Potter!" He looked at Hermione and smiled - or smirked.  
  
When they left, Ron was the first one to speak: "What was that?"  
  
"The annual intimidating ceremony of Malfoy in the Hogwarts Express" Hermione replied blankly.  
  
"No. That smile! He NEVER EVER smiled like that before."  
  
"So, he changed the way he smiled, big deal!" Hermione said.  
  
"It's not like it affected you Ron. You didn't turn into a zombie or anything." Harry said, his face unsullied with laughter.  
  
/Is it my imagination, or is something up?/ Ron thought as he looked at Hermione.  
  
----------  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years!" Hagrid's voice was heard when Harry, Ron and Hermione got off the train. They saw his big figure and approached him.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry shouted to the half-giant.  
  
"'arry! Ron! 'erminy! Welcome back! It's so good tuh see you!" Hagrid said cheerfully. "Beautiful night, isn't it? It would be perfect for the boat ride!" Hagrid noticed all the first years gathering around them. "I'll see you in the great hall 'arry. I hav' tuh take care of 'em."  
  
"Bye Hagrid!" Harry said as the tall build walked away with the first year students.  
  
"You two are awfully quiet!" Harry said when they arrived in front of the castle. /What is up with them? It was just a miserable little quarrel./  
  
"Harry, I have to go. The head boy said that all prefects should meet him before the sorting." Hermione said anxiously.  
  
"Go then! We'll save you a seat." Harry said.  
  
"Thanks Harry." She said as she strode off.  
  
When she was gone, Ron said, "How come she gets to be a prefect?"  
  
"Ron, isn't it obvious? She's smart, reliable, responsible, obedient and hardworking." Harry said that like he said it a million times before.  
  
"In a simpler word, she's Percy." Ron sighed. "Great. My girlfriend is Percy."  
  
"Number one: She's not Percy and number two: She'd be your ex-girlfriend if you don't say sorry soon." Harry said as he held two fingers up.  
  
"I guess you're right Harry." Ron said. /Women and their tantrums./  
  
When Hermione got back from the meeting, the sorting was almost over. She sat next to Harry, right in front of Ron. Ron held her hand and she looked at him. He mouthed the words "Sorry" and "I love you."  
  
She smiled at him. /He's so sweet./ Then she mouthed "I love you too."  
  
/Well, that's that./ Harry thought as he saw Ron and Hermione make amends. /Quarrel number 79 is over./ Harry looked around. The great hall was just as he remembered. /It's so great to be home./ He smiled to himself. Then he looked at Dumbledore. He was saying his usual before-the-school-year speech. Everyone listened earnestly.  
  
"We are going to have a surprise activity on December. The objectives, I don't know yet. But I have discussed it already with the head boy and he also did with the prefects. It is the first time the school has done this, so please, cooperate when you're needed. Besides that, quidditch and lovers' quarrels, this schoolyear would be boring."  
  
/It is never boring in Hogwarts. Umm.. Except during History class. But that's not the point./ Harry thought to himself. The he turned his attention towards Hermione, she seemed to be smiling at someone. He looked towards the direction of who she was smiling to; then he rubbed his eyes - /Malfoy?!/ He was surprised. He didn't listen to Dumbledore's words anymore. /Malfoy?!/ The worst part was, he was smiling back! /You're imagining things, Harry. They cannot be smiling./ Harry tried to pay attention to Dumbledore and never thought of it again.  
  
When the feast began, things were back to normal - in a sense. The lovebirds were talking again. /Normal would be their state of quarreling. It's a good thing they're not normal now./ Harry thought as he smiled to himself.  
  
"I heard the new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts is a girl." Hermione proudly said.  
  
"Where is she?" Harry looked at the teachers' tables.  
  
"She's not yet here. I hear she used to teach in Durmstrang and she's really good."  
  
"She's a girl. What can we learn from a girl? That is a job of a man. Girls cannot take on the evil out there!" Ron said in disgust.  
  
"On the contrary, there are a lot of great wizards - and half of them are girls!" Hermione said, irritated.  
  
"Oh yeah? Name one." Ron said challengingly.  
  
Before Hermione could reply, Harry butted-in "Okiee. That's enough. Eat! Now!" Harry looked at their faces. Ron and Hermione continued eating without another word. /I avoided quarrel number 80. Thank goodness! And I take back what I said a while ago. They are definitely back to normal./  
  
  
  
Like it? Review me! ;) 


	3. Books and Bites

Note: I'm sorry if you find my writing style annoying. But pls understand, I'm trying to adjust to the new uploading style of ff.net  
  
  
Chapter 3: Books and Bites  
  
"The sun isn't up yet Harry! Go back to sleep!" Ron said as a yawn came out of his mouth.  
  
"The sun is up Ron! Your eyes are still closed!" Harry said irritably. "We are the only ones in the Gryffindor tower."  
  
"So?" Ron said. /I'm sleepy. So, I should sleep./  
  
"Ron! It's your first breakfast in Hogwarts! You wouldn't want to miss that." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Ok! I'm up!" Ron scurried and in an instant, he was ready.  
  
/Finally!/ Harry thought as he walked out the common room with Ron.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked as they made their way to the great hall.  
  
"They have this other prefect meeting. It's that surprise thing in December again." Harry said, uninterested.  
  
"Why is she a prefect?" Ron asked exhaustingly.  
  
"Ron, isn't it obvious? She's smart, reliable, responsible, obedient and hardworking. How many times do I have to say that?" Harry replied with the same answer as before, but this time, he added frustration in his tone.  
  
"I don't know. Until I completely wake up?" Ron said. He yawned again.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. /I'll be so glad when Ron gets some food in his system./  
  
----------  
  
Meanwhile, in the history of magic classroom, the prefects gathered, waiting for the head boy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked Hermione abruptly.  
  
"I'm a prefect." She said as she flashed her badge.  
  
"You? A prefect? You're joking, right?" Malfoy said laughingly. /What is the world coming to?/  
  
Hermione saw the badge on Malfoy. /He's a prefect? What is the world coming to?/ "You weren't in our last meeting." Hermione said in a question-like tone.  
  
"Who cares about that meeting? I had to do stuff - you know - my usual terrorizing of students in the lower classes." Malfoy said with a smirk. "Your scar-head and weasel were at the top of my list."  
  
"Why do you have to bother them? As far as I know, they've done nothing to upset you." Hermione said. She was trying to keep her voice moderate.  
  
"That shows how little you know, Granger. Potter is famous because of a little scar on his little head and Weasley is a pitiful excuse for a pure-blood."  
  
Hermione's anger began to show. /You are such a pain!/ "Why can't you admit that there are people who are actually better than you?"  
  
"No one can be better than me, mudblood!" Malfoy said in disgust.  
  
"You disgusting, miserable, pathetic swine!" Hermione said, almost shouting.  
  
"Just bite me!" Malfoy said, his face turning red with hatred. He was about to continue his piece when the head boy came in. He looked at Hermione, loathing. /Just you wait, Granger! You're gonna take all that back!/  
  
----------  
  
Hermione went to the great hall. She was at the peak of her anger. Anyone who steps in her way will feel her wrath - and regret it. /How DARE he insult my intelligence, my best friend, my boyfriend and me! He is so going to take back everything he said!/  
  
"Good morning Hermione!" Ron said enthusiastically. He was munching on his bread.  
  
"Not good." Hermione said with a frown.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked sympathetically.  
  
"You know what I just found out?" She said in bitterness. "Malfoy is a prefect!"  
  
"What?!" Ron said in surprise. He looked at Harry in disbelief. "Harry! That ruins your whole smart, reliable, responsible, obedient and hardworking theory." He said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Shut up Ron! How'd he get in the prefect circle Hermione? He's.. he's.. Malfoy!" Harry said in bolt from the blue.  
  
"I don't know. But he's given me a bad start." Hermione said as she chewed on her food.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked. He was expecting a straight answer.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now." Hermione said in dismay.  
  
"C'mon Hermione! Tell us!" Ron asked again.  
  
"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Hermione was getting even more hot-headed.  
  
"But.." Ron said, dissatisfied. Harry elbowed Ron and shook his head vigorously. His eyes were saying, "Leave her alone Ron!"  
  
/I'm her boyfriend! I have to know!/ Ron thought, with disappointment in his face. But he didn't say anything more.  
  
----------  
  
"Potions is FINALLY over!" Ron gave a big sigh of relief. "Snape was atrocious! And no one told me we were having this class with Slytherin!"  
  
"Well, maybe if you read your entire schedule you wouldn't have looked so surprised to see Malfoy there." Harry said, half smiling. /Your surprised face reminded me of the first time we saw Aragog./  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." Ron said mechanically.  
  
"Hermione, I'm surprised! Snape asked a lot of hard questions and you didn't raise your hand to answer any of them." Harry said, turning toward Hermione, who hasn't said anything interesting since breakfast.  
  
"Even if she did raise her hand, Snape wouldn't call her." Ron said, also turning to Hermione. "Right Hermione?"  
  
"Right." She answered automatically. /I really don't care about that./  
  
"Babe, something's wrong with you. Could you just tell me?" Ron asked as he remembered their little talk in the great hall.  
  
Hermione remained silent. /I am not telling him! It would just permeate trouble./  
  
Harry looked at Ron. His eyes were filled with immense forbiddance to continue the subject.  
  
Ron noticed that but, being as stubborn as he was, he continued. "Hermione, c'mon."  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore! First Malfoy, then Snape, then her own boyfriend! "RON WHAT DID I TELL YOU BEFORE?" she roared.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DISTANT? I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ron roared back.  
  
Hermione chucked her books at the sudden response of Ron. /If you just knew what he said../  
  
"WATCH IT! I was walking there, mudblood!" Malfoy shouted, unaware of the quarrel. Apparently, he was almost hit by the books Hermione threw.  
  
Harry shook his head in dismay. /Number 80 is heating up. Malfoy has joined in. And I'm not their only audience./  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Ron said toward Malfoy. His argument with Hermione just went out of his head when Malfoy said 'mudblood.'  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy listlessly said.  
  
Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket. He was ready to cast a spell, when..  
  
"Sureversia!" Malfoy said immediately.  
  
Ron suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his back. Then it entered his head. The next thing he knew..  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed as he collapsed. She fell down on her knees and tried to wake Ron up.  
  
"You knocked him out!" Harry shouted at Malfoy. "Malfoy! You wretched.."  
  
"You will pay for this!" Hermione cut in Harry's sentence. She got up and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Walgeret!" She shouted at Malfoy.  
  
"Roiemesa!" Malfoy said just as she shouted her spell.  
  
A ball of red light shot out of Hermione's wand. It circled Malfoy, lifted him from the ground and flung him to the wall.  
  
Malfoy picked himself up. His whole body was hurting. He looked at Hermione; the sparks of light that came out of his wand was stinging Hermione's arm.  
  
"Eochemand!" she shouted. A shield was formed to prevent the sparks from getting to her.  
  
"Arsonra!" Malfoy said. A blue flame burned Hermione's screen then formed a blazing circle around Hermione.  
  
"Limandeque!" The blue flame rapidly died down. That voice came out from nowhere.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy turned to see who cast the charm and to their surprise, it was Professor Snape.  
  
/Oh my god!/ Hermione thought when she realized what she had just done.  
  
/Oh my god!/ Malfoy thought when he saw the damage he created.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger! I am astonished! Both of you come with me please!" Professor Mcgonagall said in complete incredulity.  
  
"Mr. Potter, take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing." Prof. Snape said unconcernedly.  
  
Harry nodded. /Number 80 has definitely reached the authorities./  
  
  
I made up the charms. Sorry if they sound dumb. 


	4. Imprisonment

Note: This chap is dedicated to my best friend - kev - love you! (There.. I dedicated it to you.. satisfied?) ;)  
  
  
Chapter 4: Imprisonment  
  
"That was the first time I have ever seen two students duel in the halls! You have done so much damage, not only to the property of Hogwarts, but also to other students!" McGonagall said with her stern face and firm voice. "And to think, both of you are prefects! You are expected to set a good example to other students."  
  
"I am very sorry professor. There is NO excuse for my actions. I will NEVER do it again." Hermione said shamefully. /Although Malfoy started it./  
  
"I am glad you feel that way Ms. Granger." She said looking at Malfoy, who was staring at the professor apathetically. McGonagall looked at Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you have anything to say?" Snape said on cue.  
  
"Sorry." He said plainly. /But still, Granger started it!/  
  
"Prof. Snape and I have decided to subtract 60 points from both your houses." McGonagall said coldly.  
  
"But Professor! It was Granger.." Malfoy started to reason.  
  
"No buts!" McGonagall said as she raised her left hand. "Both of you will also get detention - together."  
  
"What? Professor could I just have an extra project or something?" Hermione said remorsefully. /I cannot do detention with him!/  
  
"Yeah. Professor Snape, could you just give me extra work?" Malfoy said. /I will not serve my time with her!/  
  
"Professor, may I have a word with you?" Snape asked when he heard that his favorite student will have to do detention with his least favorite one.  
  
The two professors stepped aside. Snape spoke first. "We did not talk about them having detention together. They might end up killing each other!"  
  
"If they spend time together, they might just settle their differences and end all the torment they've been doing to each other."  
  
"Or they might cause more damage to the floors and walls." Snape said sarcastically. "Professor, what you're wishing for is a miracle! You cannot change them: Malfoy is Malfoy and Granger is Granger." Snape said frowning.  
  
"Professor Snape, you must agree with me this time. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are both prefects! We cannot have them cursing each other in the halls!." McGonagall said standing her ground.  
  
Just then Dumbledore walked in. Hermione and Malfoy stopped muttering curse words under their breaths and stood up. Snape and McGonagall approached the headmaster.  
  
"I suppose you've told them the appropriate punishment?" Dumbledore asked the two professors.  
  
"They were warned already professor Dumbledore." Snape said, looking at both students.  
  
"Well, carry on then. I want to talk to them." Dumbledore told the professors in a kind voice. Snape and McGonagall left the room silently.  
  
Malfoy looked at Hermione. /Great! Now we are going to get a long talking to./  
  
Hermione looked at Malfoy. /Great! Dumbledore is probably so upset with me./  
  
There was a long pause. Then Dumbledre spoke.  
  
He asked a question that astounded Hermione and Malfoy: "How come a pair of socks always match?"  
  
Hermione was perplexed; she didn't know what to say. /What kind of a question is that?/  
  
Malfoy was surprised too. /The old geyser has lost it. What kind of question is that?/ He was trying hard to keep a straight face. But suddenly, he blurted out, "Why do you care if socks are supposed to match?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, socks aren't supposed to match. It was just habituated in the society. It doesn't matter how unlike a pair is, as long as they serve the same function."  
  
/What in the freaking world is he trying to say? We burn up the hall and he lectures us on socks./ Malfoy thought in complete detestation.  
  
/I cannot understand this. What is he trying to say?/ Hermione asked herself.  
  
Dumbledore smiled when he saw the puzzled faces of the two prefects. He then said, "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. You are going to do your detention every Friday after supper. You will spend an hour in the trophy room; all of the cups and plaques there need shining. Maybe when you're done with all of them, you'll appreciate the value of property."   
  
"Professor, how many nights are we doing detention?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That depends on how fast you work together. When Mr. Filch is satisfied with your work, he will inform me." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"That is torture!" Malfoy said without thinking.  
  
"Torture is a violent and continuous twisting, pushing or shaking that taxes a thing to the limit. And detention, Mr. Malfoy, is hardly torture. I'm sure you'll come out of it alive." Dumbledore said with amusement in his tone.  
  
/Unless she kills me./ Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
/Unless I kill him./ Hermione thought in total revulsion.  
  
----------  
  
"That is harsh!" Harry told Hermione as they ambled to the great hall.  
  
"It's not that bad. I deserve it. I wasn't supposed to act that way." Hermione said expressionlessly.  
  
"So, you do not mind having to spend it with Mr. slimeball?" Harry asked reluctantly.  
  
"If I stay out of his way, everything will be fine." Hermione answered. "How's Ron?"  
  
"Still unconscious. But Madam Pomfrey told me he'll probably be up next week." Harry said sadly.  
  
"I went to the hospital wing. She didn't allow me to see him." Hermione said. "He was 'unavailable' at that moment. She said I should come back this afternoon."  
  
"I just hope he turns out fine. What did Malfoy do to him anyway?"  
  
They both sat down to eat their dinner.  
  
"He cast the ice curse. It is said to originate from a dark queen during the Middle Ages. This 'ice' goes directly to the spine then runs up until it reaches the head. The head is then 'frozen.' Thankfully, that is all it can do. It cannot kill and the ice does 'melt' after a month. But thanks to modern wizards' medicine, the 'ice' can melt in a week." Hermione said, sounding like an encyclopedia.  
  
"Thanks for the info." Harry said, still trying to process the information. "I've never come across that curse before. Did they teach that last year?"  
  
"Actually, no. I just read it from a book." Hermione said munching on her food.  
  
"What book? Maybe I can get a few juicy spells." Harry said as he thought of the possibilities.  
  
"I forgot the title." Hermione said.  
  
"Did I just go crazy? I thought I heard you say you forgot the title of a book you read!" Harry said lightheartedly.  
  
"Stop teasing me Harry! You cannot expect me to remember everything!" Hermione laughed. That was when she looked across her. She saw Malfoy walk in the great hall. /Great, Mr. slimeball has crossed the threshold./  
  
----------  
  
"You cannot believe what I had to go through in that office! McGonagall was all - you should be this, you should be that. Dumbledore talked about stinking socks. AND the mudblood tried to blame it on me!" Malfoy said as he made his way to his seat.  
  
"It's not gonna be so bad. Granger can do all the work." Crabbe said smiling.  
  
"That's not how it's gonna work. If I slack off, she's probably gonna squeal." Malfoy answered.  
  
"Good luck. You'll need it." Goyle said munching on his tart.  
  
Malfoy looked daggers at Goyle.  
  
Crabbe, realizing what will happen next, suddenly said "It was great - what you did to the little redhead."  
  
"Yeah! What spell was that?" Goyle asked.  
  
"It's called the ice curse." Malfoy said emptily.  
  
"Granger did a good curse too. That light thing that heaved you.." Goyle said.  
  
"It's called red beam. It was exasperating. I didn't expect her to use something as controlling as that, though." Malfoy said.  
  
"What do you mean controlling? It just threw you aside. It didn't knock you out." Crabbe said.  
  
"It blinded my left eye. Right now, I only have one working." Malfoy said.  
  
"You don't look blind." Goyle said. "Why don't you go to Pomfrey?"  
  
"I will NOT trust my eyesight to her!" Malfoy said as he shoved a piece of cake in Goyle's mouth.  
  
"How will you work your left eye then?" Crabbe asked as he looked at Goyle scoff the cake.  
  
"Don't you know anything? It will wear off after I sleep for, I think, 7 nights." Malfoy said.  
  
"Why do you know so much about those kinds of things? You never cared about them." Goyle said after he swallowed the last bite.  
  
"I read." Malfoy said heedlessly.  
  
"You read? I thought you hated reading!" Goyle said.  
  
"I do. I read only when I want to and what I want to. And I happen to like reading the dark books." Malfoy said authoritatively.  
  
----------  
  
Friday came faster than both Hermione and Malfoy expected. When supper was over, Hermione set forth to the trophy room. Filch was there. Malfoy, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Just clean 'em and get out after an hour. I want no trouble." Filch said as he handed her a rag.  
  
He turned and left. Hermione watched him disappear in the hallway. She looked in the trophy room. It was colossal. Trophies, plaques, certificates, medals - they were all there. Hermione was fascinated and disappointed at the same time. /I have to clean all of these?/  
  
Suddenly Malfoy came in with a rag in his hand. "That old man gave me a stinkin' rag!" he said, muttering to himself. He sat himself down the nearest trophy and started cleaning.  
  
Hermione did the same. And for a long time, there was pure silence. Until..  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Malfoy! What did you do?" Hermione said as she stared at all the fallen medals.  
  
"I didn't do nothing! It fell on its own!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Things don't just fall on their own!" Hermione shouted back.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Hah! You see!" Malfoy said as Hermione looked at the pile of tumbled plaques in her right side.  
  
"Malfoy and Hermione - they are always fighting! Now they have detention - they're cleaning all the trophies!" A voice said in a sing-song manner.  
  
"Peeves!" Hermione and Malfoy said in unison.  
  
"Get out!" Hermione screamed at him.  
  
"No I won't! I'd much rather watch the trophies plummet down!" He said as he pushed some cups down.  
  
"Katikifa!" Malfoy aimed his wand to Peeves.  
  
Peeves suddenly turned red. He started scratching his ears. Then his neck. Then his entire dead body! He then floated off - scratching himself incessantly. "I'll be back detained mortals!"  
  
Hermione and Malfoy were chuckling.  
  
"That was good." Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Yeah. That was one of the lighter spells in the book." he chuckled.  
  
"You really do read." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione suddenly realized she was actually sharing a pleasant conversation with Malfoy. She stooped down and started picking up the plaques. Malfoy helped her.  
  
"Is Weasley alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. You got him good." Hermione said, not looking at him. "How's your eye?" she asked.  
  
"It's ok. I'm getting used to it." Malfoy said. Hermione looked like she wasn't listening. "Look, Granger, I'm really.. I mean.. I didn't mean to do that to Weasley." He said looking at her.  
  
"Sure you didn't." Hermione said as she started wiping the dust off the shelves.  
  
"I didn't!" Malfoy said persistently.  
  
"Oh, come on Malfoy. You know you enjoyed that!" Hermione said without feeling.  
  
"I did not! What do you take me for?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Hermione was about to answer him when he raised his hand and said, "Don't answer that."  
  
Pure silence took over the room again.  
  
/She isn't so bad. She has a good brain and an aggressive personality. Too bad she's a mudblood and has two lunatics for friends./ Malfoy thought.  
  
/He looks better when he doesn't open his big mouth. He really isn't as hideous as I thought. If he'd just change his pure-blood attitude, I wouldn't mind being around him./ Hermione said to herself.  
  
After their hour was over, Hermione and Malfoy left the trophy room without a word to each other.  
  
  
Yeah, yeah.. I know it was dumb.. its called writers block.. Review pls ;) 


	5. Eavesdropped

Note: Check out my 2 poems later.. Regret and Pieces  
  
  
Chapter 5: Eavesdropped  
  
"Ron's fine!" Harry said when he finally found Hermione. He was out of breath.  
  
"He's ok?" Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
It was a normal Wednesday afternoon. Classes were over and everyone was busy doing his or her own thing. Hermione had her prefect duties. She was busy monitoring the halls when Harry rushed after her. Madam Pomfrey had told him that Ron was conscious again.  
  
"He'll be out tomorrow. Pomfrey said he needs more rest." Harry told her. "But we can go visit him right now."  
  
"Let's go!" Hermione said elatedly. "I was getting tired of talking to an unconscious boyfriend for the past week."  
  
Just when they turned the corner, Malfoy appeared.  
  
"Granger, I need to talk to you." He looked at Harry. "Prefect business."  
  
"You go on Harry. I'll catch up with you." Hermione said, irritated.  
  
"Fine." Harry said eyeing Malfoy.  
  
When Harry was out of earshot, Hermione spoke.  
  
"What is it this time? Colin got locked up in the darkroom again?" Hermione said expressionlessly.  
  
"No." Malfoy said blankly. "Wizards' Night is gonna be cancelled."  
  
"What?!" Hermione cried. "That can't be! Why?"  
  
"Apparently, no band was available."  
  
"That's it?" Hermione said in disbelief. "It's gonna be cancelled because there's no band?" Hermione stared at Malfoy.  
  
"Actually, no prefect knows if it's true. But since the head boy told me.."  
  
"Wait!" She said raising her hand, interrupting Malfoy. "You came here to tell me something you weren't sure of?" Hermione said, annoyed. /I cannot believe him!/  
  
"Why would I do that? I'm not stupid you know! I actually didn't want to speak to you! Jeremy told me to!" Draco became annoyed too. /I cannot believe her!/  
  
"Oh come on! The great Draco Malfoy being pushed around by a Gryffindor?" Hermione said mockingly.  
  
"Look, I don't want to get into any more trouble. It's enough punishment to have to spend an hour a week with you! I wouldn't want Jeremy to get all fuming with me." Malfoy answered back.  
  
"Why the heck did Jeremy send you to tell me anyway?" Hermione said. /He's the head boy for crying out loud. He should have known better than to actually engage Malfoy and me in conversation./  
  
"I do not know. I do not care. I am just Mr. Messenger right now and at this moment, his message is: You have to go talk to Dumbledore tonight and verify the rumors."  
  
"Why not you? Or Jeremy?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Do you think I have nothing better to do than to talk to that.." He was searching for the right word, but to no avail, "man?"  
  
Hermione stared at him. "No I don't."  
  
"I have more important stuff to do. And Jeremy has to fix the Hogsmeade schedule or something." Malfoy said. Then he smirked, "Besides, Dumbledore like mudbloods."  
  
"Would you just shut your freaking jaws?" Hermione said to Malfoy. Before he could reply, she walked away.  
  
----------  
  
Hermione walked hurriedly to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was, of course, there.  
  
"Your boyfriend is almost recovered Ms. Granger."  
  
"He gets out tomorrow, right?" Hermione said, concerned. "I mean, it's been more than a week. Was Malfoy's curse that serious?"  
  
"I really don't know. You were the one who suggested the treatment. Honestly, it was the first time I ever encountered this." Pomfrey paused. "Where did Mr. Malfoy learn to curse that way? It might have caused serious damage."  
  
Hermione remained silent. She remembered the black book she had. /That book happens to be the guide of the dark wizards during you-know-who's time./ She remembered Malfoy saying.  
  
Madam Pomfrey interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "If he's well enough, he'll be out tomorrow. Well, you may go in; Mr. Potter is already in there."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said as she pushed the door open.  
  
Ron was placed in the corner most part of the hospital wing. Hermione saw the curtains of his bed drawn and she saw the silhouettes of Harry and Ron. They were talking and they didn't hear her enter.  
  
"What do you mean you can't take it anymore?" Harry said. "Pomfrey said you are almost fine."  
  
"I wasn't talking about my health, I was talking about Hermione." Ron said in a groggy voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said, perplexed.  
  
"I think I have to break up with her."  
  
"What?!" Harry shouted in disbelief. "Ron! What are you saying?"  
  
"Harry, face it! We're not right for each other!" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, maybe Malfoy's ice curse did more damage to your brain." Harry said, touching Ron's forehead. "Or maybe I've gone mad! I thought I heard you say you were gonna break up with the girl you had a crush on since your first year!"  
  
"Harry, I'm serious! I want to break up with her." Ron said with a firmer voice.  
  
"Ron I'm serious too! You cannot dump her! You just have some insignificant differences - that is all." Harry was frustrated.  
  
"We are just too diverse. She's great and all. But I'm sure she's having a hard time with me too. This break up will be better for her, me, you and Hogwarts."  
  
"You're crazy!" Harry said. "You don't know what she's going through right now. She has all those impossible classes, her prefect duties and her detention with Malfoy!"  
  
"Harry.. Don't make it any tougher for me. I love her. I just don't think Hermione and I should be, you know, together. I mean, we cannot stand each other as friends, how much more as lovers.. and then as.." Ron didn't want to say it. "I just want to get out before anyone gets hurt, ok? We are better off as friends."  
  
"Ron! You've been putting up with your petty arguments for a whole year! Heck, I'VE been putting up with your petty arguments for a whole year!" Harry said. "You cannot just let go of all of that!"  
  
"The situation is different now."  
  
"How is it different, huh? The same school, the same people, the same Hermione, the same me, the same everything.." Harry was overwhelmed. He cannot believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Malfoy got involved." Ron said blankly.  
  
"What does HE have to do with anything?" Harry roared.  
  
Ron didn't answer.  
  
Then, in the other side of the room, Hermione sat there. She heard everything. A tear trickled down Hermione's right eye. She didn't want to believe it. /Ron wants to dump me. After all that.. wasted time./ She left the hospital wing just as silently as she went in. /It's all my fault. If I hadn't thrown my books on the floor, Malfoy wouldn't have done the ice curse on him./  
  
----------  
  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE I have to study all this gibberish!" Malfoy told Crabbe and Goyle in the Slytherin common room. Books, parchment, quills were all scattered on top of the table that Malfoy deemed his own.  
  
"You never cared about History. Why are you studying it?" Crabbe asked as he picked up one of the quills that fell.  
  
Malfoy handed him a piece of paper, it was cut and pasted together in the middle. Crabbe read it aloud, Goyle listened intently.  
  
"Draco,  
  
As much as I want to admit that you did a great job on that pauper and his muggle girlfriend, I would also like to point out that you got caught! It is a miracle you and that schoolgirl are still in Hogwarts. I had to convince the board that you meant no harm, you were just hot-headed that day.. and all the usual trash. Naturally, they agreed with me but unfortunately, you were sentenced to detention with her. That was out of my hands. One cannot say anything once Dumbledore has spoken. He also told McGonagall about it, I believe."  
  
Crabbe stopped when he noticed a part of the letter was missing. "Hey, why is the paper torn in the middle?"  
  
"Just continue." Malfoy said, writing something on his parchment.  
  
"And what is all the talk about the 'first ever Wizards' Night'? I was never informed of that. One more thing, I want you to study well. Your mother and I aren't paying that school for you to just sit around and fly on overpriced brooms."  
  
The paper was signed by Malfoy's father.  
  
"Your dad is on to you." Goyle said. "It's a good thing he didn't send you a howler."  
  
"Yeah. Lucky me!" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go, um, eat." Goyle said.  
  
"Do whatever you want." Malfoy said without looking up. He was too busy scribbling notes on his parchment.  
  
When they were gone, Malfoy reread the part of the letter he cut out.  
  
'Let me just declare that the curse you did was UTTERLY foolish! (Although, I like your taste; that was one of my favorites.) Why are you using the spells from my black book? People will begin to wonder where you pick up those things. I was actually questioned about your spell by one of the board members. I should never have lent you that book. Didn't I tell you it was the guidebook of the dark wizards during you-know-who's time? NEVER use those spells on others unless you need to protect yourself.  
  
Maybe I should tell you more about that book. 'Magic at its Darkest' was written by Vera Fiddle, a dark witch during the Middle Ages. It was cut off of publication because authorities were fearful that wizards might start cursing each other the way you did. Over 500 books were sold but most of them were traced and burned; so were Vera Fiddle's annotations about it. Right now, there are only 3 books like that in the world and most of the spells in it are unknown to the rest of wizardkind. You cannot fathom its worth, so take CARE of my book. Actually, now that I think about it, give it back to me.'  
  
Malfoy crumpled the paper. /Hah! Fat chance, father. I'm keeping it./  
  
Just then, Pansy Parkinson entered the common room.  
  
"Hi Draco!" she said flirtatiously.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Malfoy said. /Great, just what I need./  
  
She sat beside him. She looked keenly at his work. He looked at her, annoyed. She tried to smile sweetly. But what showed was a face similar to an ogre's. Malfoy, although irritated, showed no reaction.  
  
"Can you take me to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" She asked intently.  
  
"Uhh.. Let me think." Malfoy said sardonically as he raised his finger to his head. "No!" He answered.  
  
Pansy gave him a tap on the back and giggled. "You kidder! Meet me there then. At three in front of Honeydukes."  
  
She stood up and left. Malfoy, whose face was reddened with anger, shouted, "No I won't!"  
  
/Simply marvelous. Who does she think we are?/  
  
  
You know the drill.. You review so I can put the next one.. 


	6. Bogus Message

This chapter is dedicated to S-Star and hedwig-owlgirl.. thanks for putting me in your faves!  
  
  
Chapter 6: Bogus Message  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you." Hermione said when she saw the headmaster walking toward the great hall.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said as he stopped.  
  
"It's about the Wizards' Night." Hermione said. "Are we still going to have it?"  
  
"Of course we are." Dumbledore said merrily.  
  
"There are no problems then? Is there a band?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No problems whatsoever. The band is already booked." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh.." Hermione said, confused. /Then why am I talking to you?/  
  
"Jeremy booked the band just yesterday. I'm not sure who they are but I trust his judgment." Dumbledore said with a pleased smile. "Jeremy is always dependable."  
  
"Well, thanks Professor." Hermione forced a smile.  
  
She was about to leave when Dumbledore asked her something.  
  
"Are you alright Miss Granger? You look a bit down." Dumbledore asked with concern in his tone.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine." Hermione forced an even bigger smile.  
  
"Is Ron alright?" Dumbledore asked. "Harry told me he's getting out tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, he's fine. He's conscious and, umm, talking." Hermione said.  
  
"The curse that Malfoy did on him. Do you know where he learned that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Hermione remained silent. She remembered the black book again.  
  
"You don't have to tell me Miss Granger, I have a copy of one myself." Dumbledore said nicely.  
  
"I'm really sorry Professor. A friend lent one to me, I thought it would be, uh, educational to see if I can make counter curses or something." Hermione said.  
  
"There's really nothing to be sorry about. You have good intentions. Just don't temporarily blind the other eye of Mr. Malfoy. His father will be absolutely hysterical." Dumbledore laughed as he remembered his talk with Malfoy's dad.  
  
"I won't." Hermione said. "He might freeze Ron's brain again." Then she suddenly turned pale. It was the first time she mentioned Ron's name since she heard him in the hospital wing. Her eyes became all watery.  
  
"Empedocles said that a force called love causes the elements to come together as compounds, and that a force called strife causes the compounds to break up." Dumbledore paused, heaved a sigh, and then continued, "Ms. Granger, remember that it has nothing to do with dissimilarity. It has everything to do with understanding." Dumbledore walked away without another sound.  
  
/He.. knows? It's not possible.. Did Harry? Whatever../  
  
----------  
  
Hermione entered the great hall. She was in deep thought.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry said trying to conceal his gloomy tone.  
  
"Hey!" She said with the same tone.  
  
"So.. what's up?" Harry asked sounding a little bit happier.  
  
"The sky.." Hermione answered.  
  
Harry chuckled then asked concernedly, "Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"I had to straighten out a few things." Hermione said.  
  
"Did Malfoy give you a hard time or something? You look a bit sad." Harry asked.  
  
"Malfoy always gives me a hard time." Hermione said. She looked around. She wanted to talk to Jeremy about the Wizards' Night.  
  
"Hermione, what are you looking for?" Harry asked when he noticed his friend's worried face.  
  
"I need to talk to Jeremy.. Oh there he is!" Hermione said. She quickly got up and walked over to where Jeremy was eating.  
  
Harry watched his friend go over to the head boy. He felt sorry for her. /Ron is wrong. They're perfect for each other./ Harry suddenly remembered their conversation in the hospital wing..  
  
"Ron! I said what does HE have to do with it?" Harry asked again.  
  
Ron still didn't reply.  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll tell you." He cleared his throat. "Malfoy and Hermione have something going on."  
  
"Duh!" Harry said indifferently. "I can name lots of stuff that are going on between them: hatred, anger, detestation, abhorrence, revulsion, disgust, odium.. did I forget to mention hatred?"  
  
"Harry, you know what I mean." Ron said in a sad tone.  
  
Harry suddenly remembered Malfoy's weird smile in the train, Hermione's smile at Malfoy in the great hall.. /It CAN'T be!/ Harry thought. /They're wide of the mark./  
  
Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Last summer, I saw them in the mall. They were eating - together."  
  
/Wait a damn minute!/ Harry thought. /I didn't know anything about that! Malfoy and Hermione.. eating together? The very thought of it makes me throw up!/ Then he spit out all the possibilities. "Maybe they had something to settle. Maybe they had an arrangement or something. Maybe it was totally different from what you think. Maybe.."  
  
Ron cut in Harry's talking. "Maybe.. maybe.. maybe.. How about 'what if'? WHAT IF they are together?"  
  
"Ron, if you want to break up with her, your basis should be something DEFINITE!"  
  
"It is definite Harry." Ron said with disdain.  
  
"OK. Look: Hermione and Malfoy were NOT, are NOT and NEVER will be together. Ron can't you see how impossible that is?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yes. But still.."  
  
"Ron you have no clear proof to attest that she and Malfoy are together. Don't break up with her because of something you are not sure of. You will regret it when you discover the truth." Harry said.  
  
There was a long soundless pause. Ron sighed.. "Harry I know that, but.."  
  
Harry frowned. /I am so tired of this! What do I have to do so you could get what I've been trying to say?/ Harry raised his voice, "Ron could you just get back to reality? You love Hermione and she loves you. She would never ever do that. And if she did, it wouldn't be with that bas.. "  
  
"Mr. Potter! I could hear your voice from the other end of the hall! Please leave now. Mr. Weasley needs more rest." Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed in the room.  
  
As Harry committed this to memory, he felt very apprehensive. He did not want his two best friends to split up. /They're far too perfect for each other./  
  
----------  
  
"Jeremy!" Hermione said as she tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" Jeremy responded smilingly. He was a responsible, cheerful and smart guy. He was kinda like a cooler version of Percy.  
  
"The band. Wizards' Night. Do we have a band?" Hermione asked, stressing every word.  
  
"Yeah we do. 'Hex Girls.' I booked them yesterday." Jeremy said.  
  
"Hex Girls?" Hermione said in a confused voice.  
  
"You haven't heard of them? Their songs are great. And they're extremely hot!" Jeremy said in tremendous eagerness.   
  
"Whatever you say." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. /Hot? Men and their lingo!/  
  
"Why'd you have to ask me? I thought I've passed the message to every prefect." He said in his serious voice.  
  
"Well, Malfoy said that.." Hermione was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. I told Malfoy to notify you."  
  
"Well, your notifier notified me wrongly." Hermione said. /Great! Another one of Malfoy's pointless tricks./  
  
"What the hell did he say?" Jeremy stood up. He was clearly getting aggravated.  
  
"He just said it was gonna get cancelled. No big deal." She tried to calm him down.  
  
"No big deal? Hermione he's passing false information. Who knows how many times he's done that!" His voice was getting a tad louder. Other Gryffindors started to look at them. Hermione pushed him down to his seat.  
  
She stared at him and said in a low voice. "Calm down ok? It's not like he caused the end of the world."  
  
He stared at her - for a long time. He finally said, "Fine. No big deal. I won't send him next time." Jeremy said as he grinned at Hermione.  
  
"Jeremy, next time, just send a rat to deliver the message." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought I just did?" Jeremy said with the same sarcastic-ness.  
  
Hermione forced a smile and went back to her seat. /If Malfoy's intention was to annoy me, then he succeeded!/  
  
  
Next chapter: Ron gets out of the hospital wing. What do you want to happen? 


	7. Weird Temperament

Here it is.. dedicated to Kobe Bryant *sigh*  
  
  
Chapter 7: Weird Temperament  
  
Hermione woke up the next day feeling really heartrending. /This is the day when my one and only will dump me because 'We are just too diverse.'/ She quoted Ron from what she heard at hospital wing yesterday. She felt really bad. /What have I done wrong?/   
  
When she was all ready for class, she entered the common room. To her surprise, she saw Ron there - awake - at 6 a.m. Hermione was speechless. /He's up now? Is it really 6 o'clock?/  
  
Ron smiled when he saw her surprised face. "Good Morning!" Ron said cheerfully. He then walked up to Hermione, held her shoulders, then kissed her.  
  
Ron missed Hermione. She confessed her love for him only last year. And since then, their friendship has grown. He knew he loved her. He knew she loved him. He thought they were just wonderful together. Although at the back of his head, he knew something was wrong.   
  
Hermione was stunned when their lips met. This was something unexpected. /I thought you were going to dump me?/ She felt so uncomfortable knowing that Ron had wanted to let her go. Now, she felt fine - whole. It felt great being in his arms again. Yet something has changed. She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Harry came in the room, unsuspecting. When he saw Ron kissing Hermione, he stopped in his tracks. He smiled at the couple. He felt relieved. /They're still together. Good./  
  
"You didn't visit me yesterday." Ron told Hermione in a question-like tone.  
  
"My prefect duties kept me from you. But I won't let that happen again." Hermione smiled at him.  
  
----------  
  
The day went well - so to speak. They had potions and Snape wasn't exactly in a good mood. He was more wicked than usual. No one really knew why he was in such a foul disposition, but it did affect the way he treated everyone - including Malfoy.  
  
"I told this class to have the fire crabs homework ready today." Snape said angrily.  
  
"Well, actually professor, you said that was due next week and.." Hermione shut up when Snape glared at her. It actually didn't matter to her when she would pass her 'Importance of Fire Crabs' homework - she already finished it. In fact, she finished all of her 4 homeworks due next week.   
  
"But professor, you clearly said that the dragon homework was today and the fire crab homework was due next week and.."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, when I need your opinion, I'll ask for it." Snape said as he gathered the dragon homeworks and Hermione's fire crab homework.  
  
Malfoy frowned. Snape has never spoke to him like that. He looked at Hermione. /Why the heck is this mudblood too infuriatingly responsible? Hmph! Is studying her favorite past time or something?/  
  
"Since most of you did not submit the fire crabs homework, next week, you will have to turn in 2 homeworks - the importance of fire crabs AND the effect of gnomes on potions. It must be 4 rolls of parchment - each."  
  
Ron groaned. Harry sighed. Hermione raised her hand. "Professor, do I still have to do the gnomes homework?"  
  
Snape thought for a moment. "Yes. But make it only 2 rolls."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. /Great. Just great. I have to do half of a punishment I don't deserve. Actually, no one deserved it. Snape said that the fire crabs homework was due next week. And../  
  
"Twenty points to Gryffindor." Snape suddenly said. "Thanks to Ms. Granger's hard work."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Hermione looked puzzled. /Snape has never given more than ten points to Gryffindor. Why the heck was he so.. weird?/  
  
Malfoy was taken aback when he heard Snape. /Unbelievable! Snape has never given more than ten points to Gryffindor. And he never ever talks to me - insultingly. Why the heck was he so.. weird?/  
  
He looked at Hermione. She looked just as confused as he was. Then she looked at him. Her face turned from confused to irritated.   
  
Malfoy looked away. /Can't you take a joke? Jeez. It was a harmless little joke./  
  
Hermione stared daggers at him. /Hermione Granger does not take pranks from people like you!/  
  
----------  
  
It was dinnertime already. And Harry and Ron were still talking about how peculiar Snape has been acting. One minute, he hates Gryffindor guts. Then the next minute, he gives them twenty points. It didn't make sense. But they were enjoying it - kinda.  
  
"I cannot believe we have to make 2 freaking potions homeworks for next week! And to make it worse, it has to be 4 rolls of parchment each. So that makes eight rolls of parchment for two homeworks for potions due next week!" Ron said frustratedly. He didn't care whether his grammar was all messed up. He was trying to make a point.  
  
Hermione just laughed as her boyfriend let out some steam. He talked so hurriedly, that the outcome actually sounded funny. He didn't mention anything about his talk with Harry in the hospital wing. She figured that he didn't mean all that he said. Besides, they were back to normal now.   
  
"You think it's funny? 'Twenty points to Gryffindor, thanks to Ms. Granger's hard work.'" Ron said as he did an exaggerated impression of Snape.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Get over it Ron. You know I'll help you."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ron said as he put the brownie in his mouth.  
  
"It was kinda weird. You know, Snape being so.. confusing." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. He shut Malfoy up and he does a kinda nice thing to Hermione." Ron said. "Has he gone berserk?"  
  
"Yeah. He was having mood swings of some sort." Hermione said. Then she involuntarily turned her head toward the Slytherin table. She was looking for Malfoy. She wanted nothing more than to hit him. She cannot stand being lied to. Her eyes darted across the table and to her surprise, he wasn't in his usual place. Crabbe and Goyle were there; Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Then Ron nudged Hermione. He has been watching Hermione's eyes. He knew quite well who she was looking for. He decided not to pay any attention to it. "Look Hermione." He said pointing to Snape.  
  
She looked at Snape. He was talking vivaciously with the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Vera Stojakovic. She was a graceful woman with a killer smile and flawless skin. She projected an aura of power. Her dark, inexplicable eyes said everything about her. Hermione then understood why there were lots of Slytherin guys who have developed diminutive crushes on her. She was mysterious in a revealing sort of way.  
  
Hermione respected her new professor. Hermione enjoyed defense against the dark arts last week. It was essentially because Professor Stojakovic was so devoted to her work. Hermione knows that their new teacher is nice and pleasant. Which was why she was so disgusted when she saw Snape and Stojakovic exchange flirtatious glances to each other.  
  
"They're.. flirting." Hermione said as she looked at them.  
  
"No they're not. They're just smiling." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. In a flirtatious sort of way." Harry said.  
  
"I have to go." Hermione said.  
  
"Why? The sight of Snape in love is too much for you?" Ron asked jokingly.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. When she passed the huge doors of the great hall, she headed for the lavatory, but on her way, she saw Malfoy sitting in a corner of the dark corridor. He was silent and he looked vulnerable. She approached him - there was one thing on her mind - revenge.  
  
"Hey." She said in a ludicrous tone.  
  
"Hey." Malfoy said without looking up. He knew exactly what she came for.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione muddled his hair. She knew it was a pathetic payback, but this was Malfoy. Nothing would annoy him more than messing up his perfect hair.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Malfoy said as he put his hair back to its perfect place.  
  
"For intentionally passing false information to a fellow prefect." Hermione said. /As if you didn't know!/  
  
"Whatever." Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione was surprised, she expected him to hit her, hex her, insult her or at least do something to annoy her - but he didn't. He just sat there. /What is his problem?/ She kneeled down and looked at his face. /He's sad. Malfoy is sad. Sad? Oh my! Excuse me sir, have you seen the great Malfoy? You look like him, but something's wrong. The last time I checked, Malfoy didn't have any feelings./ Then she realized it was a bad time to play revenge.  
  
"Malfoy, what you said about Wizards' Night.." Hermione said. She tried to sound as calm as possible.  
  
"Look, I was just having a little fun." Malfoy said without looking at her.  
  
"I know you were. I, uh, didn't mean to mess up your hair."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why.. are.. you.. sad?" Hermione said cautiously.  
  
"I'm not.. sad." Malfoy said. "I'm just tired."  
  
"Well, I'm going now." Hermione said as she stood up. She didn't expect Malfoy to say anything more. He clearly wanted to be alone.  
  
"Fine." Malfoy said.  
  
She continued to walk to the washroom. It was the first time she ever saw Malfoy 'tired.' Then she saw a small piece of folded parchment on the floor. She picked it up. It had a smell of a certain strong perfume. She opened it. Inside was a letter written in beautiful calligraphic handwriting.  
  
Draco,  
  
Thank you ever so much for the beautiful ring. It was ever so thoughtful of you. It's the first time you've ever given me a birthday present. I was actually surprised you gave me something used by muggles. You know how much I dislike their fashion accessories, but still, it's the thought that counts. Thank you ever so much dear.  
  
Mother  
  
Hermione smiled when she counted how many 'evers' there were in the letter. Then she frowned. /This is ever so incredible! He also lied about his mother's fancy for collecting muggle items!/ She headed back to where Malfoy was sitting. /I'm going to give this to him and ask him ever so patiently.. why the bloody hell did you lie?/  
  
Hermione was all set, but when she got there, Malfoy wasn't around anymore. She pocketed the letter then headed back to the washroom. /Hah! He'd probably say in an ever teary-eyed face, 'Look, I was just having a little fun.'/  
  
Then she frowned. /He did look depressed. I wonder why. Whatever happened, he deserved it./ Hermione knew it was not like her to be so mean. But this was Malfoy - her ever-incessant torturer who had nothing better to do than to annoy her. Although she felt great that at least he was feeling sad, she couldn't help but wonder what incredibly supernatural thing caused it.  
  
----------  
  
It was Friday night. Everyone was eating supper. Hermione noticed that Malfoy wasn't in his usual place again. She looked around the Slytherin table. No, she wasn't worried or concerned, she was just curious. As usual, Ron noticed her curiosity.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Ron asked. /As if I didn't already know./  
  
"No one." Hermione said. She smiled at him. She looked at the teachers' table. She made a disgusted face when she saw Snape and Stojakovic flirting again. /Yuck! I like Stojakovic; but Snape and her? Totally wrong!/   
  
"Hermione, I have to ask you something." Ron said.  
  
"Ok. What?" Hermione said. Turning her attention away from the 2 teachers.  
  
"Well, you and Mal.." Ron was interrupted.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm almost late for detention. Ron I'm really sorry. Can we talk about this some other time?" Hermione said apologetically.  
  
"Sure." Ron said. "You are going with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course I am." Hermione said. Then she gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Harry!" She told Harry, who was busy eating.  
  
"Hermione, don't get killed, ok?" Harry said teasingly.  
  
"I won't." Hermione said.  
  
When she was gone, Ron said, "She seems to be in a good mood. Considering the fact that she's gonna spend time in detention with Malfoy."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, she's in a good mood because she knows Malfoy won't give her a hard time tonight."  
  
"And how does she know that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear her last night in the common room? She said he was sad and all. She even showed us that letter from his mother and.."  
  
"I get it Harry. She probably has a plan of vengeance or something." Ron interrupted. "Or.."  
  
"Na-a-a!" Harry said. He knew what Ron was going to say next. "TANGIBLE proof please! It's not like they're getting along."  
  
"Yeah but what if it's a cover or she's under some spell or.."  
  
"Honestly Ron, you're turning into a jealous boyfriend." Harry said. Ron was about to say something, but Harry raised his hand and said, "End of discussion."  
  
----------  
  
Hermione was surprised to see Malfoy on time for detention. He was still as sad as he looked yesterday. When she walked in the room, he didn't look up. He just continued polishing the plaques. Hermione picked up the rag and did the same. There was pure silence. Hermione couldn't stand it. She took out the letter from her pocket then went over to Malfoy.  
  
"I distinctly remember hearing from you that your mom likes collecting muggle stuff." She said as she clutched the letter in her hand.  
  
"Funny you should mention that." He said in a sad tone. "She died yesterday."  
  
Hermione was surprised. She suddenly felt sorry for him. For the first time, she felt genuine pity for him. "I'm.. sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be. I never really knew her and I don't think she knew me at all." Malfoy sighed. "She was always busy with social parties and such. She was never a real mother to me." Malfoy's eyes were getting watery already.  
  
"You don't really believe that." Hermione said sympathetically. She didn't know anything about Malfoy except that he was an egotistical braggart who loves being idiotic. But right now, he wasn't that. Right now, he was almost human.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Malfoy said. Then he continued his polishing.  
  
She gave the letter to Malfoy. When he had it in his hands, he stood up. "I need to use the lavatory." He said as he walked out the door.  
  
Hermione resumed her cleaning up. /It's no use trying to make him feel bad. He already feels much more worse./  
  
Hermione headed for the Gryffindor tower after detention. On her way there, she was thinking of her short conversation with Malfoy. She didn't know why, but she was affected.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, she bumped into Stojakovic.  
  
  
I know what you're thinking.. Stojakovic? The Sacramento Kings' forward? Uhh.. Sorry, I couldn't think of any fitting last name for Vera. Please tell me what you think!  
Hello there BiG*MeaN*SilveR*DragoN! Thanks for putting me in your faves.. this chap is dedicated to you too! 


	8. Slick

This is dedicated to Kobe Bryant again (damn, I'm obsessed!).. anyway.. this is also for leach, crissy, jin, kino, jovy, abe j, nixxie and kev who actually choose to waste their time by reading this.. I SWEAR.. ALL OF YOU GUYS WILL KILL ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER!  
  
  
Chapter 8: Slick  
  
"Oh sorry, Professor." Hermione said when she realized whom she hit.  
  
"Hermione, you look tired. Go get some rest." Stojakovic said, ignoring the apology.  
  
"I'm not tired, I'm exhausted. Detention is very, very exhausting."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have started that duel with Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I did not.. start it." Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Still, you shouldn't have used that spell on him. People might wonder where you learn those things."  
  
"All people think the same - 'That know-it-all learned it from some book.'"  
  
"You are not a know-it-all Hermione. You are an extremely smart girl with very impressive study habits."  
  
Hermione blushed. She had heard that before. But it meant a lot when it came from her new professor and friend. She had met Stojakovic in the same mall where she and Malfoy went shopping..  
  
"Yes Ms. Rigby, this is Hermione. I just want to speak to my mother. Is she busy?" Hermione said when she called her mom's clinic with her cellphone. "Oh hi mom! Why's your cell off? Oh. No,no it's not urgent. I just wanted to say they're out of tomatoes." Hermione laughed. "Mom, we can't make pasta Bolognese without tomatoes. Ok. Ok. Ok. Bye mom." Then she smiled. "Love you too."  
  
Hermione walked out of the store. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing. Are you THE Hermione Granger?"  
  
She looked at this someone who tapped her shoulder. It was a lady with dark hair and black eyes. She looked young and kind. She smiled when Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'm Vera Stojakovic. I'm going to teach Hogwarts this September." Stojakovic said as she extended her hand.  
  
"Really?" Hermione said as she shook Stojakovic's hand. /I thought you were a student!/ "Wow! Nice to meet you."  
  
Hermione didn't need to ask what subject Stojakovic was teaching. Her last defense against the dark arts teacher had to move out of the country. /For the first time, a woman would teach that subject. Sure, Lupin was great, but it might be different with a woman's touch./  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Stojakovic smiled. "I've heard so much about you."  
  
Hermione smiled back. "Do you live in the muggle world too?"  
  
"No. Um. Actually, I need to meet someone here - in front of some sports store. I just have one problem." She sighed. "I don't know where it is."  
  
"Well, there are two sports stores here. I'll take you to both." Hermione said helpfully.  
  
"Oh no. That wouldn't be necessary." Stojakovic said.  
  
"But I insist. It would be no trouble at all."  
  
Hermione took her to 'Ricky's Sports' store. Stojakovic frowned when she saw it. "No Hermione, this isn't it. He said that it was a store with a yellow and orange sign."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Why didn't you say so? I know where it is."  
  
She then led her to 'Sports Inc.' Stojakovic frowned again. "Oh no. He's not yet here. Do you know the time?"  
  
Hermione looked at her watch. "Um.. one-thirty."  
  
"He's late." Stojakovic said.  
  
"Who? Your husband?"  
  
"Hermione, I don't even have a boyfriend." She laughed. "I'm just meeting a friend."  
  
"Well, we can wait for him here. Whoever your friend is." Hermione said.  
  
"He actually has a son studying at Hogwarts. Maybe you know him? His name is.." Stojakovic stopped when someone bumped into her. They exchanged their apologies. Stojakovic forgot what she left off in the conversation, so she just said, "He's not here yet. Why don't we eat something?"  
  
Hermione wanted to know whom Stojakovic was meeting. But she figured that it would be better if she kept her nose out of someone else's business.  
  
They went to the food court. Hermione didn't eat anything because she was full up. Stojakovic, on the other hand, ordered a lot. Hermione was amazed at how slim Stojakovic was; considering how much she ate in just one sitting: 2 burgers, 3 orders of onion rings, 2 milkshakes and 4 doughnuts.  
  
"Wow. I'm amazed." Hermione said when Stojakovic finished everything.  
  
"You and everyone else." Stojakovic said. "It's weird. I eat and eat but I still have the same weight."  
  
"You probably exercise a lot." Hermione said.  
  
"Are you kidding? I am the laziest person in this planet." Stojakovic joked.  
  
Hermione smiled. Her new professor was different. /She was not like any of the other teachers. She's.. upbeat./  
  
Hermione noticed the book Stojakovic was carrying. And, as usual, it caught her interest.  
  
"Is that a good book?" Hermione said pointing at the black book.  
  
"It's just a collection of spells and stuff." Stojakovic said as she handed the book to Hermione. "I'm trying to figure out their counter-curses."  
  
Hermione looked through the pages and saw spells she's never heard of. When she saw a spell that can make a person hate chocolates, Hermione was hooked. /Ron has been eating too much chocolate, it's appalling for him./  
  
Stojakovic smiled when she saw Hermione reading the book absorbedly. "You can borrow it if you like. You can help me make counter-curses."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said gratefully.  
  
"Really. It's a thanks for helping me." Stojakovic said as she stood up. "I really have to go now."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Professor. See you at Hogwarts." Hermione said as she stood up too.  
  
"See yah! And take good care of that book." Stojakovic said as she headed for the sports store.  
  
"Of course I will." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione smiled when she remembered that time. /She is just too cool./  
  
"Uhh.. Hermione? You alright?" Stojakovic asked. "You kinda dazed out or something."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Hermione said.  
  
"You really have to get more sleep. Have you been working late?" Stojakovic asked.  
  
"Only my Potions homework. I don't know why I have to do it. Snape punished us for no reason at all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Stojakovic asked.  
  
Hermione explained everything - the fire crabs homework, his weird mood, the points to Gryffindor - everything.  
  
"We fought that day." Stojakovic said, deep in thought.  
  
"You fought?"  
  
"Not a fight, fight. We disagreed. He said things about some students." She paused. "But, it's no big deal. It's done."  
  
Then, out of the blue, Hermione asked her, "Do you like him?"  
  
Stojakovic was taken aback for a moment. Then she smiled. Her smile said everything.  
  
Hermione changed the subject. She regretted asking that question; now, she had to deal with Stojakovic actually being interested in Snape. /Yuck!/  
  
"I've heard rumors that you taught in Durmstrang."  
  
"Yes I have. Excellent school, a lot like Hogwarts." Then Stojakovic grinned. "You know, you're a celebrity there. I mean, you and Krum.."  
  
"Oh. That." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, off to bed. Promise me you won't work on your homework tonight."  
  
"Good night professor." Hermione said. /I'm not making any promises./  
  
----------  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione were walking through Hogsmeade. It was a perfect Saturday - sunny sky, cool breeze. Hermione slept well last night. But she did have a hard time falling asleep. She couldn't help but think - Malfoy's mother, Stojakovic and Snape, her homework - everything was irresolute. But that didn't matter for now; she was having a wonderful time with Harry and Ron today.  
  
They entered the Three Broomsticks and to their surprise, Malfoy was there. He was seated at the farthest table, silent. Pansy was there beside him, blabbing.  
  
"Amazing." Harry said. "He hasn't insulted us all day."  
  
Hermione knew why. She hasn't mentioned the death of Malfoy's mother to anyone. She wanted to tell Harry to lay off. But she couldn't.  
  
They ordered butterbeer and talked. Actually, Harry and Ron talked. Hermione was just as silent as Malfoy.  
  
"We're gonna crush Slytherin like we did last year." Harry said elatedly.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron told Harry. "We were excellent last year!"  
  
Ron was able to play for the Gryffindor team last year. He was Fred's last minute replacement because the twins went a little too far with one of their jokes; so Fred got, um, injured. Ron has never played the position of a beater before last year. He surprised everyone, including himself, with his ability. Ron's illustrious double-handed assault on the Slytherin seeker, Malfoy, led to Gryffindor's victory. So, naturally, there is a space for him in the Gryffindor team this year.  
  
"Do you remember Malfoy's face when your Bludger hit him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. One of my most treasured memories!" Ron said in a swoony sort of way.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything to them. She didn't give the impression that she was mad or anything. She just looked sleepy. Whenever Ron would ask her if she was alright. Hermione would always say, "I'm just tired."  
  
"Guys, let's go to the Quidditch store. Lightning08 is FINALLY on display." Ron said.  
  
"It is? I thought it would be next week." Harry said, his eyes widening.  
  
Hermione had noticed that Pansy left Malfoy alone for some reason. And he was seated there - all alone. He was depressed and Pansy obviously didn't notice it. Hermione thought it might be best if she talked to Malfoy. /How would I feel if I lost my mother?/  
  
"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." Hermione told the guys.  
  
Ron looked at Malfoy. Then at Hermione. "Hermione.."  
  
Harry suddenly interrupted Ron and said, "Alright Hermione. We will meet you there."  
  
When Harry and Ron walked out of Three Broomsticks, Harry asked Ron, "Are you crazy?"  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
"You wanna start a war or something?" Harry said. "That wasn't the right time OR place!"  
  
"Look, Harry, something IS going on with them. I just want to know.."  
  
"RON. Hermione isn't like that."  
  
----------  
  
Hermione slowly approached the still Malfoy. She didn't know what to say. /How do you comfort an enemy?/  
  
"Hi." Hermione said.  
  
"Hi." Malfoy said.  
  
/Halleluiah! He spoke!/ Hermione didn't know what to say next. "Where's Pansy?"  
  
"Of to buy stuff to make her beautiful. Or at least that's what I heard." He said uneasily.  
  
Hermione noticed that Malfoy wasn't himself. "May I sit down?"  
  
"Fine." Malfoy said.  
  
That was when she finally found the words she was looking for. "Malfoy, I cannot tell you that I know what you're going through right now. Because I don't. But I know how hard it is to lose someone you love."  
  
After a long pause, Malfoy spoke up, "What is it with death? Why does the world work like this? You never tell her you love her until she's gone."  
  
"I, honestly.. don't know." There was a long pause again. Hermione broke the silence. "I think you should just, well, say that you love that person while she's still alive."  
  
"Hermione." Malfoy said.  
  
She was stunned. /He has never uttered my FIRST name. It was different. It was odd. It was - ok./  
  
"Hermione." Malfoy said again. This time he looked straight into her eyes. "I Lo.."  
  
Hermione was looking straight at him. His face was abstemious. She saw his hand reach for hers.  
  
When his hand did reach hers..  
  
"Ow!" Hermione said. She rubbed her hand. Malfoy had hit it.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Malfoy said, he was laughing uncontrollably, he almost fell off his chair.  
  
Malfoy was turning red already. "Oh, Granger! You.. should.. have.. seen.. your.. face.. 'I know how hard it is to lose someone you love.'" He quoted Hermione, he was still laughing.  
  
Hermione knew the whole thing was a gag. She knew it was a terrible joke played on her. But, for some reason, she didn't feel like getting mad. She looked at Malfoy, he was pounding his fist on the table. He was laughing. His laugh was pure bliss. Then she realized how stupid the whole thing was. She couldn't help it - she started laughing too.  
  
For a few seconds, they looked like a couple of retards laughing for no reason. They FINALLY got fed up with it. Then Hermione abruptly hit Malfoy's hand.  
  
"I got you good, Granger!" Malfoy said. He ignored the pain in his hand.  
  
"I have to admit. That was one of your better." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Granger.. you should've seen your face!" Malfoy said. "Honestly.." /You looked inexplicable!/  
  
"Shut up. You should have seen yours!" /You looked inexplicable!/  
  
"It was, oh, so perfect! I knew you'd sit here. I knew you'd feel like you had the duty to talk to me. The plan was.. perfect! Perfect, perfect, perfect!" Malfoy's smile was getting bigger and bigger.  
  
"Look. Malfoy. I know you find joy in this sort of thing but promise NEVER to do this to me again!" Hermione said, though not so aggravated.  
  
"Oh please.. Fine.. I'll never ever do this again." Malfoy said. He held his hand high.  
  
"You are such a liar.." Hermione said when she saw Malfoy cross his fingers.  
  
"Tut tut.. A Malfoy does not lie. A Malfoy simply - acts."  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy." Hermione said in an airy sort of way.  
  
"Hey! Don't blame this one on me.. It was all Snape's idea."  
  
Hermione was surprised. /Snape?/  
  
  
Annoyed? Why? You really thought Malfoy's mom was dead? Oh please.. kidding! *smiles at leach* 


	9. Disruptions

Some of you got confused in the 8th chapter.. Sorry! *pouts* Anyway, I think your mind will clear up after this chap ends.. To all of you who reviewed, this is dedicated to you! (yup.. not Kobe Bryant anymore!) Btw, Prantis - Queen of Hearts, they are in their 6th year..  
  
Chapter 9: Disruptions  
  
"What does Snape have to do with this?" Hermione asked Malfoy.  
  
"He was the one who told me to practice." Malfoy answered her, like she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Practice?" Hermione said, suddenly frowning. "Practice what?"  
  
Malfoy cleared his throat, straightened his pose, raised his eyebrows and said arrogantly, "I got the part of Romeo."  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. "Romeo? You ARE kidding, right?"  
  
"No. No. No. No. Hermione. This time, I'm telling the truth." Malfoy said lethally. Then Malfoy shut up at that moment. /I said her FIRST name. That wasn't supposed to happen../  
  
Hermione was also stunned. /He said it again. I don't think that was supposed to happen../  
  
Then Malfoy regained his composure and continued bragging, "Snape said I was PERFECT for the part. He's directing it, you know. Anyway.."  
  
/Waitaminute!/ Hermione thought. /No one ever said Snape was directing that play! I thought it was just Stojakovic../  
  
She remembered Dumbledore's words last Monday.  
  
"Before we sit down to dinner, I would just like to say that I have already approved of Hogwarts' first ever Wizards' Night."  
  
Everyone cheered. They've heard rumors of this, but now that it was officially announced, they were so excited. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence them.  
  
"This is in line with the celebration of Christmas and the New Year. There is a lot of planning to be done, but I am sure we can make this a success if all of you cooperate. The specifics of the Wizards' night will be posted in the notice board next week."  
  
Stojakovic promptly stood up and whispered something to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ahh, yes." Dumbledore said as his face lit up. "Auditions for the play will be tomorrow, after classes, right here."  
  
There were soft murmurs among the students. Dumbledore smiled and continued.  
  
"The highlight of the Wizards' Night will be the play 'Romeo and Juliet.' It was written by a brilliant muggle named Shakespeare. I am actually not familiar with it, all I know is that it is about a girl and a boy.. and their forbidden love."  
  
Everyone was thrilled. There were already loud noises about who might be perfect for the girl and boy. Some muggle-born students were narrating the plot. Several students were talking about how gifted they were on stage. Almost everyone wanted to take part in this play. Hermione and Harry, on the other hand, had no intention of being in it. And they were both sure that Ron, who was still in the hospital wing, will never act in front of the school.  
  
"..so Snape told me that I got the part. I'm sure my father will be exceedingly proud. Granger, you listening?" Malfoy said when he was in the middle of his arrogant piece.   
  
"Yes, Malfoy. Go on." Hermione was relieved he didn't call her 'Hermione.'  
  
"Snape told me that practice would begin next, next week. Stojakovic still needs to find people who will take charge of the sets, costumes, lights and stuff."  
  
"I thought the list of the cast would be posted next week." Hermione asked.  
  
"Snape told me right after the audition that I got the part. Didn't you hear what I just said?"  
  
"Um.." She didn't hear what he said on account that she was too busy reminiscing.  
  
"Anyway, he gave me this thick book and told me to memorize - and practice. The play is too bloody long! That Henry Shakespeare! Can't he write a short 'forbidden love' story? Hell! The love is FORBIDDEN, so why bother?" Malfoy said in his sarcastic tone.  
  
"It's William." Hermione said. "Honestly, if you're playing the part of Romeo, you should at least KNOW who wrote it!"  
  
"Fine. 'Romeo and Juliet' by Henry William."  
  
"William Shakespeare, Malfoy!" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Malfoy snickered, how he loved annoying Hermione. Then unpredictably, Pansy came waltzing in.  
  
"Draco, darling. Do you like this new blush I put on?" Pansy said as she clutched his arm.  
  
"Um.." Malfoy didn't know what to say. /Pansy, whatever you do with your face, you still look the same - annoying./  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. /Whatever you do with that face, it still looks annoying./  
  
"I knew you'd love it!" Pansy said as she smiled at Malfoy. It was a smile that scared the hell out of him.  
  
Then Pansy noticed Hermione. "Granger? What is she doing here?"  
  
"We had to discuss.. prefect stuff." Malfoy said without flinching.  
  
"Oh.. Well, I need 8 galleons, my shopping went way over budget." Pansy said as she gave that creepy smile again.  
  
"Here," Malfoy said as he reached for his pocket. He frowned and started taking out some stuff and laying them on the table. "Wait.. I can't seem to find my money." When he dug deep and finally pulled out a bag of coins, he handed the coins to Pansy.  
  
Pansy gave that eerie smile again, and left without a thank you.  
  
"Do you usually give Pansy 8 galleons?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's just 8 galleons, not a big deal. I mean, it's not that much, right?" Malfoy said apathetically. /Incredible! She asks that like I'm a pauper or something./  
  
"Sure, sure. It isn't" Hermione said without looking at him. /Incredible! He says that like I'm a pauper or something./  
  
Malfoy started putting all his scattered stuff back in his pocket. When he reached for a crumpled piece of paper, Hermione stopped him.  
  
"That's ok, I'll throw it." Hermione offered. She took the paper. Then, the scent of the paper caught her nose. Hermione realized what it was. She smiled at Malfoy.  
  
"So, you want me to throw your prop? Or do you want to cherish it forever?" Hermione said.  
  
"It's not a prop." Malfoy said without smiling.  
  
Hermione opened the creased paper. She was right, it was the letter of Malfoy's mother. She was confused.  
  
"I thought this was fake." Hermione said despondently.  
  
"Nope. It's as authentic as you." Malfoy said desolately. "It wasn't part of my act, but it did fit in."  
  
Hermione sensed the same gush of sadness she felt last Thursday. Part of her believed him, but /Heck! As convincing as he sounds, I'm not falling for that again!/  
  
"No, Malfoy. I am not gonna fall in your trap again." Hermione said.  
  
"Granger. You are a VERY difficult woman. I told you it's REAL!" Malfoy's voice was getting a tad louder.  
  
"Malfoy, what do you take me for?" Hermione asked with the same volume as Malfoy's voice.  
  
Then, without warning, a dark voice spoke.  
  
"A mudblood."  
  
She knew that voice. That voice was the bane of her and every other muggle-born's existence.   
  
/Lucius Malfoy!/  
  
"Well, well, well, MY son in the same table with.. this." Lucius looked at Hermione.  
  
Hermione was mad. /Who the hell does he think he is? Just barging in and insulting people!/  
  
Malfoy was silent. /Hello there, my loving, caring, wonderful father! The same father who taught me that interrupting is unprincipled./  
  
"We were just settling matters on the Wizards' Night, sir." Malfoy said without looking at Lucius.  
  
"I do not care about what you are, were, or will be settling on. I came here for one thing." Lucius stretched out his hand.  
  
Malfoy rapidly remembered what it meant. He gasped. "I left it at Hogwarts, sir."  
  
"How very convenient. Draco, didn't you read the note?" Lucius' eyes were glaring.  
  
"It didn't say when you were gonna get it from me, sir." Malfoy said.  
  
"When did you think I was GOING TO get it? Damn it! I have to catch a train in ten minutes." Lucius said.  
  
Malfoy didn't speak. Hermione was getting impatient. /Malfoy already said he didn't know when his 'sir' was GOING TO get whatever he was GOING TO get! Does this big shot have to force the issue?/  
  
"He already said he didn't know. So maybe you should come back some other time." Hermione said without thinking.  
  
/What is she doing?/ Malfoy asked himself. He didn't want Hermione involved in his battle.  
  
Lucius defiantly stared at Hermione. "Teach this thing to keep its tongue behind its teeth, Draco."  
  
Hermione was steaming. "It's MY mouth, Mr. High-and-mighty. If you don't like what I say, then don't listen!"  
  
If looks could kill, Hermione would be dead by now. Lucius looked like he wanted to strangle her. But, whatever he planned to do, he knew he couldn't do it because he was aware of the other people in the Three Broomsticks. "YOU will address me as Mr. Malfoy. And I suggest you take some lessons on being more respectful towards your superiors."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy ISN'T my superior." Hermione said. She was extremely angry - and scared. She didn't know where she was getting all this courage.  
  
Lucius noticed a paper in Hermione's hand. He grabbed it from her, turned to Malfoy and said, "Draco, Narcissa was quite upset when she received a muggle present, but I guess she told you all about it here." He pointed at the letter. "Why is your filthy hand holding this?" He said as he glowered at Hermione.  
  
"I let her read it, sir." Malfoy said promptly. "I told her it inspired me to think of a theme to suggest for Wizards' Night." Malfoy lied.  
  
"And what is this theme you inspiringly thought of?" Lucius raised his eyebrows.  
  
"A Wizards' Night - celebrated muggle style." Malfoy said. /It sounds pathetic. But it's the best I can come up with right now./  
  
"Not bad, son. You sounded more convincing than last time." Lucius threw the letter on the table and turned to leave. "I'll be back for the book soon. I'll send you an owl - with the exact day and time."  
  
"Yes sir." Malfoy said.  
  
Lucius scowled at Hermione and left swiftly. Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Do you have to address your own father like that?"  
  
"Yes." Malfoy said blankly. "Look, the way sir.. I mean my father spoke to you, I ap.. apo.."  
  
"You don't have to." Hermione said. "He gave you a harder time."  
  
"It wasn't that hard." Malfoy said. /Father is too problematical. I cannot stand him sometimes. Actually, today, he looked like he was in a fine mood./ Malfoy thought as he stared at Hermione.  
  
"Sure, Malfoy, it wasn't." Hermione said. /Mr. Malfoy is just too bigheaded. Malfoy's arrogance, I can stand. But MR. MALFOY's? I WILL NOT stand!/ Hermione thought angrily.  
  
Hermione noticed that Malfoy was different when his 'sir' was around. He wasn't the supercilious and authoritative Malfoy she knew. With a father as cold as that, she understood why Malfoy was so - difficult. Malfoy had an unfeeling father who expected a great deal from him. /Draco is Mr. Malfoy's little puppet. He would do anything for his 'sir.'/  
  
Malfoy didn't hate his father but he didn't exactly love him either. To Malfoy, his 'sir' was someone to follow and please every minute of every day. That was why he was amazed at how audacious Hermione was a while ago. /I didn't know that Hermione could stand up TO my father and stand up FOR me - her tormentor and foe. Not that I need any standing up for. But hell, that was amazing! Hah! 'Mr. High-and-mighty.'/  
  
Malfoy felt a little better. He smirked at Hermione. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Believe what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The letter."  
  
"Yes.. Unless, you and your sir.."  
  
"Do you really think he'd come all the way here just to do that?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I guess not." Hermione said dolefully. "What book was he looking for?"  
  
"'Magic At Its Darkest'. You know, the one that has the curse that you used to blind me." Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
"I know the book, I just want to know why he has to come all the way here to get it." Hermione said edgily.  
  
Malfoy told her everything he knew about the book. He knows that he wasn't supposed to, but since she had one too, he figured she might as well recognize its value.  
  
When Malfoy was done reporting, Hermione was stunned. She never knew that that black book was so important. Then, for some ungodly reason, Ron emerges.  
  
"We have been waiting for an hour, Hermione!" Ron was a bit irritated. He ignored the fact that Malfoy and Hermione were still talking.  
  
"Well, I didn't say when I'd be there." Hermione shot back. She knew that Ron had the right to be angry, but he didn't have to butt in her conversation with Malfoy. She already had a hell of an interruption from 'Mr. Malfoy.'  
  
"Hermione, we need to talk." Ron looked at Malfoy. "Now."  
  
Hermione knew that look. It was the this-talk-will-affect-the-rest-of-our-lives look.  
  
She stood up, said goodbye to Malfoy, and stepped out of the Three Broomsticks with Ron. Harry was nowhere to be found.  
  
Ron looked into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Hermione.."  
  
Hermione knew that tone in his voice. It was the same tone in the hospital wing - when he wanted to break up with her.  
  
  
"Teach this thing to keep its tongue behind its teeth" - this line is from LOTR2. Btw, I changed my pen name to stupefied.. hehe.. CLARICEKARN1234 and jovy, thanks for putting me in your faves.. This chap (even if it's so hideous) is for you!  
Ahh! My brain is so blank.. What will happen next? GAWD! I hate this chapter. I so hate this chapter. I hate this chapter so much. 


End file.
